Ranks
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ranks in »|EFF|« Our ranking system differs from those usually used in JKA. To gain each rank you must wait at least 1 month. After this peroid you can ask Promoter (or Councillor) to promote you. He will test your skills to check if you are ready. If you fail promotion you can re-try after the period of time that is promoting Councilor(Promoter) decision. How does promotion look? The goal of promotion duels is to check skills of member being tested. There are 2 ways in which promotions are usually done: 1.Checking skills in race: Promoter will fight you in a race(or "best of") to 3,4,5 or 6. In those duels he will try to fight on the level of the rank you are trying to achieve. Usually winning the race equals getting next rank. 2. Measuring skills by many duels: Promoter will fight with you as long as he wishes to check your skills. You should fight your best in those duels. No matter wheather you won or lost most of times as promoter usually fights on different skill levels to check your behaviour versus many styles. After you are finished promoter will tell you if he finds your skills good enough for another rank. 'What you should remember' - Promotion dules are being made to check your skills. Many things may happen while dueling. Because of this promoter has got full right not to promote you even after won duels. However he can give you next rank even if you lost with him. - According to this you should take into account that winning by pure luck or by using noobish tricks like katas or pure fanning will not bring you closer to getting next rank. - Promoters are usually high ranked members with skills reaching Master or even Blademaster level. In promotions they will usually fight on level suiting you, so dont think that you have no chances for rankup just because you can't beat them while ordinary duels (in which they mostly fight with their real skills) - Always make sure that your waiting peroid for next rank passed before asking for promotion. If after done promotion it turns out that your time didn't pass the promotion will be canceled instantly. Common ranks 'Recruit' When you post an application on our forum you become a Recruit. You must wait 1 week while being observed by members and the Council. If you are active and nice you will be accepted. Otherwise you may not get into the clan. If you have any problems while begining your adventures with EFF(or JKA), feel free to ask the Caretakers to help you out. Student ranks 'Adept (8th rank from the top)' When your application is accepted you become a formal member. It's the first rank in your way up. Orders now observe you and you observe them to chose which path you will follow in the close future- Jedi or Sith. Adept doesn't have to wait any specyfied time for promo. If you think you have all the basic knowledge about clan and saber fighting you can ask any Caretaker for promotion. (S)He will check if you have the needed knowledge. 'Jedi Padawan/Sith Disciple (7th)' When you have right skills and you decided on which side you are going to join, you may enter one of the Orders. These are the first ranks of Jedis and Siths. Scince now you are a full member and your further promotions will be carried on by Promoters. Scince now they will be based only on your skills. Low ranks 'Jedi Knight/Sith Marauder (6th)' 'Jedi Guardian/Sith Warrior (5th)' This is the last low rank. From now on don't expect any easy promotions. High ranks 'Jedi Ace/Sith Assassin (4th)' This is the first of the high ranks. It demands real skills to be gained. 'Jedi Lord/ Sith Inquisitor (3rd)' To achieve this rank you must be able to fight against all weapons(single,staff,duals) This is the last rank that can be given to you by Promoters. JL/SI ranked members can apply to become Order Leaders (see below). Master rank 'Jedi Master/Sith Lord (2nd)' To become Master/Lord you have to wait more than 1 month as Jedi Lord/Sith Inquisitor. *If you have an apprentice (padawan) you will have to wait at least 2 months *If you havent got a padawan yet you will have to wait at least 3 months (It is serves as a kind of encourage for skilled members to take padawans. Also people who already have much knowledge and actively share it, will not have to wait so long to get the rank suiting their skills) You have to compleatly master 1 weapon(staff/single/duals) to get this rank. You have to fight a Master in each of the weapons(single/staff/duals) to earn this rank, which will be assigned to you by the Councillor of Promoting. Elite ranks Rank of JM/SL means that you have mastered one of the weapons. Elite rank means that you have mastered 2 or more weapons. As JM/SL you have to wait 1 month, like in ordinary promotion, before taking trials for the title of Master in another weapon. This trial will look exactly the same as trials for JM/SL rank but will test your skills in other weapon. Mastering 2 weapons will give you trimmed Master rank ( *JM*/*SL* ). Mastering 3 weapons is the main demanding for the Blademaster rank 'Blademaster (1st)' A Blademaster is a Jedi Master or Sith Lord who reached the Mastery in 3 weapons (pass Master trials for all: single, staff and duals). After gaining all 3 masteries he may take trials for the Blademaster title. 'Elite' Elite is someone whose skills surpassed even the Blademaster level. While the Blademaster rank is very hard to get and lays beyond ordinary players' reach the Elite rank is nearly impossible to get. It demands very unusual skill level achieved only by the old Masters. As you might have noticed this rank hasn't got its nuber (Blademaster is 1st from the top, so the highest rank) as in fact it lies beyond ordinary players reach. Earning it puts you among the strongers duelers the the whole JKA universe. Special ranks See each special rank privileges. 'Jedi Grand Master/Sith Dark Lord ( Order Leaders )' JGM and SDL are Odrers Leaders. They are the only admins chosen directly by members. They are responsible for managing their Order Promotion rosters. There is only one JGM and SDL at the time. Only member having at least the rank of JL/SI can apply to become one. Order Leaders can promote members of their Order up to 4th rank (JA/SA) 'Predator Divison' This rank was made by Councillor Fluffy to keep order in EFF. There are no more than 5 Predators at one time and they are hand picked by the Council. Their area of responsibility is secret. Predators can promote members of both Orders up to 5th rank(JG/SW). 'Council' Councillors are the head of EFF. They make the most important decisions and help the Emperor to lead the clan. They also accept new members into EFF and promote them. Each Councilor is an admin of the server, Forum and Wiki. See: Council Departaments Only current Council can decide who can join them. 'Emperor' The Almighty Emperor of EFF is Apophis. He is the Leader and founder of the whole EFF clan who has absolute power over the clan. No longer carried ranks 'Designer |D| and |HD|' Designer were a rank made once for graphic team in our clan. Their leader had a rank of Dead Designer |HD| Soon it was decided that it can as well be a job and separate rank is not needed. See: Designers 'Advisor *A*' Advisors were retired Councillors. This rank was made on 02/10/2010 and on 18/03/2011 it was replaced by the Elder title. 'Veteran *V*' Veterans were retired Predators. This rank was made on 02/10/2011 and on 18/03/2011 it merged to the Elder title as well. Category:ranks Category:clan info